


Here With Me ( Kinktober Day 1: Body Worship

by TeaBeast



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober 2020, Kintober but fluffy, Krieg has a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBeast/pseuds/TeaBeast
Summary: Krieg and Maya narrowly escape death during a bandit camp raid and Maya looks after her hero.
Relationships: Krieg/Maya (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Here With Me ( Kinktober Day 1: Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> I’m four days late and in a rough place right now, so we’re kicking off Kinktober with fluff.

“Easy there, big guy. Let me have a look at you.” Her hands... _Her hands..._ He watched as her hands reached up and pressed to his chest. Heart thundering behind his ribcage. 

“FLESH TORN! TURN BONES TO POWDER!”

_‘It looks bad, I know. But it’s not that bad... I promise.’_

“I know, I know, it hurts. I know. I’m gonna get you all fixed up.” Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she patched the large man back together. It reminded Krieg of a picture he’d seen once before. Of a mouse removing a thorn from a lion’s paw. It had been in a book... But it was so long ago that he couldn’t piece the memory together. 

Armies couldn’t make him kneel, but he went easily for her. The gentle touch of her hands had him drop to the dust and dirt. Wild eyes looked up at her with something akin to trust... Or as close to trust as he could get to these days. His brain so scrambled that even that little voice of reason had trouble getting through sometimes. Krieg’s gaze never once left Maya’s face as she gently cleaned his wounds. Had anyone ever touched him so sweetly? He couldn’t remember. But he wanted to remember this. Wanted to lock this memory up in whatever remained of his heart.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know... I had everything under control. Don’t get me wrong, I am grateful to you for saving me but... I would have been ok...” Her voice almost contemplative. As if Maya was going through the events of the battle in her mind. Almost as if she was doubting her own words. That if it wasn’t for Krieg... She wouldn’t have made it out of there.

“I AM CONDUCTOR OF THE PAIN TRAIN!”

_‘What if you weren’t ok? I can take it. I don’t feel pain in the same way as you... I’m harder to kill than you...’_

The corners of her eyes crinkled in amusement as soft laughter fell from her lips. Healing hands left bandages and salves and instead her fingertips delicately traced taut muscles. Both of them caught in this moment, frozen in time and with only eyes for each other. Both with bated breath as Maya studied each scar through touch alone. “You seem... Immortal. Like nothing can tear you down. Watching you fight... It’s impressive. No, more than that. _Godlike._ ” A snort of laughter for her own words. “You know what I mean.”

_‘Say something profound! Tell her that she’s a goddess! That she’s an angel! Tell her that going into battle with her is an honour and privilege!’_

One large hand slowly raised and hovered above Maya’s shoulder. Looking like a giant bear’s paw in comparison to her slender frame.

_‘Careful! Careful! Don’t hurt her! She’s strong but we... We destroy everything we touch!’_

“NEVER DIE! PROTECT PRETTY LADY!”

Thick, rough fingers showed a gentleness that wouldn’t be expected from him as they traced light blue tattoos. Smoothing over each and every line as if trying to commit them to memory. Everything that Maya was... He wanted to remember always. She was his light at the end of the tunnel. His one hope that everything was going to turn out ok. So long as she was by his side... Everything was ok.

“NOTHING BAD HAPPEN TO PRETTY LADY WHILE I AM AROUND!”

That earned him a press of her lips to his cheek. The psycho stilled completely, his breath caught in his throat. Even the sane voice in the back of his mind was silenced. And then... She glowed. Not just the way her face lit up as she smiled, but her tattoos glimmered and shone all along her body. “My hero~!” A cheeky grin as she slid into his lap. Her arms around his neck and her head resting against his chest.

‘Careful! Careful! Careful! Don’t scare her away! Don’t accidentally crush her! You have to think of something to say that will impress her and make her want to stay longer. Maybe you could...’

But the psycho wasn’t listening. He was transfixed by the woman in his arms. His fingertips still tracing her tattoos that slowly faded from their bright glow. At first he was concerned that the light show was suddenly over. But the slow steadiness of Maya’s breathing let him know she was falling asleep. Her hands in sluggish movements smoothing over his back muscles in a way that seemed worshipful. In a way that matched how his fingertips continued to trail up and down her arms.

_‘Let her sleep... It’s been a long month... A long life. Watch over her. Protect her. Let her rest.’_

A rumble of agreement from Krieg with his inner self. One large, brawny arm wrapped around her with a gentleness reserved just for her. And through the night he continued the worshipful touch of her body.


End file.
